


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 19: Sinestesia

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Cuéntamelo otra vez. Desde el principio.Remi suspiró dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, exhausto. Aquel interrogatorio no acabaría nunca. Llevaba casi dos horas en la oficina del jefe de policía Flint, y hacía rato que sentía como su espalda se resentía contra la incómoda silla de madera. A Remi no le extrañaba que los criminales confesaran después de pasar un rato en aquella silla maltrecha, aquello era casi una tortura.





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 19: Sinestesia

\- Cuéntamelo otra vez. Desde el principio.

Remi suspiró dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, exhausto. Aquel interrogatorio no acabaría nunca. Llevaba casi dos horas en la oficina del jefe de policía Flint, y hacía rato que sentía como su espalda se resentía contra la incómoda silla de madera. A Remi no le extrañaba que los criminales confesaran después de pasar un rato en aquella silla maltrecha, aquello era casi una tortura.

\- Vamos, Remi, échame un cable aquí – rogó Flint, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y bajando la cabeza con gesto cansado -. No todos los días aparece alguien diciendo que puede ver el futuro.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio aquello era lo que había sacado el policía tras dos horas de indagación? Era exasperante.

\- Ya le he dicho que no veo el futuro – masculló Remi, como un profesor cuya paciencia pende de un fino hilo -. No comprendo por qué necesita que le cuente lo mismo una y otra vez, pero lo haré. – Flint asintió con una ligera sonrisa, contento de conseguir su objetivo una vez más – Cada día a las siete suenan las campanas de la iglesia. Normalmente no ocurre nada, sin embargo, últimamente lo veo cada vez que escucho las campanadas.

\- Descríbelo otra vez – le insistió el hombre.

\- Una bestia – continuó Remi en un tono casi aburrido -. Un ser enorme, con grandes colmillos y denso pelaje negro, que camina entre los rincones más oscuros del bosque.

\- La bestia que ha estado atacando al pueblo.

Remi frunció el ceño, indignado.

\- No sé si es la misma criatura. Por última vez, solo puedo verla unos segundos cada vez.

El jefe Flint, que no parecía haber escuchado su queja, asentía con expresión satisfecha.

\- Esto es bueno – afirmó el hombre -. Es una pista.

Remi no creía que fuera una pista, pero no dijo nada. Quizás si empezaba a limitar sus palabras, el interrogatorio llegaría a su fin y podría volver a casa.

\- Y dime, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado algo así antes?

\- No – mintió Remi, sin pestañear.

El jefe de policía lo observó en silencio unos instantes, como tratando de averiguar si decía la verdad. A su alrededor, como si el propio Flint desprendiera luz, Remi veía un fino halo de color rojo sangre. El olor de la vieja oficina se manifestaba en su lengua con un regusto dulzón, como a las tartaletas de melocotón de la anciana Marla. La suave música que emitía la radio en la habitación contigua creaba mareas de tonos anaranjados en su cabeza, y olía como las luces de Navidad que colgaba el viejo Pete cada año en su jardín.

\- Ya se lo he dicho – añadió Remi -. Normalmente soy completamente normal, jefe.


End file.
